Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 10
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters


Chapter 10:

I should have guessed the window was his way in. Duh!

*buzz

"Keep your window open."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I know you want to."

"No you don't."

Dang it he's right.

Knowing that Derek wants to come in my bedroom through my window is pretty awesome..

I hope he hasn't seen me sleeping because I think I drool.

Yeah definitely not my best moments...

Well sleep is in order since tomorrow is school.

Kill me now.

So run, shower, bed.

Oh school, don't you just love school?

Cause I don't, I hate it.

Ooh stiles!

It feels like forever since I've seen him!

"Hey stiles!"

"Sam! Where have you been all weekend? I haven't heard a word from you?"

Probably shouldn't say Derek...

"Just chilling and studying. You should have called! What about you?"

"Same, plus helping Scott deal with all this wolf stuff."

Crap, now we are sitting in class.

"Speaking of Scott, what's wrong with him?

He looked depressed!

My poor baby!

"He just found out that Allison's dad is a Hunter. He checked out her house, found the weapons you told him about."

Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Yeah... That sucks."

"Sam, how did you even know about the Hunters?"

"Just re-"

"Students class is beginning!"

This is the first time I'm happy about teachers interrupting me.

I'm surprised to say this but I owe you one bro!

And my faithful servant, Bell rang, so I headed to my next class with Allison.

"Sam! Sam!"

Allison is calling on me! Can I get a ho-yah!?

"Yepers?"

"How are you? And how are you already out of the hospital? You must be a tough chick."

Allison, hospitals can't hold me down!?

"I'm good now, but my head was throbbing for awhile. Sorry about ruin you and Scott's date."

"Date? Did Scott call it that?"

"Yeah. Said he was taking you to the party, claimed it was a date."

"Right."

Aww she's blushing! I don't think he told her what he was calling it!

And of course class begins in the middle of our conversation.

I'm bored.

I shall doodle...

Wow I just spaced out.

Must have been for a long time because class is already over!

Oh my gosh I was drawing Derek!

Smash that notebook closed!

Lunchy lunch lunch!

As usual, Scott asked about Allison and stiles and I exchanged glances of humor!

Oooh, now we are on the subject of lacrosse.

"All I care about right now is the fact that we've got practice this afternoon."

Sure Scott.. "All you care about"

Cough cough Allison cough cough

"Just don't get angry because that's what triggers the shift. And if you do, remember to focus on slowing down your heartbeat. And focusing on something..or someone in particular."

Stiles looked at me and laughed but Scott looked confused.

"Scott! Sam is saying let Allison be your anchor!"

Aww Scott's embarrassed and is looking down!

Well lunch is over.. Tear tear.

But my next class is with LYDIA! Wahoo

God, does her hair just keep getting prettier and prettier?

"Tullia! Why didn't you come to the party?"

Oh yeah! I totally forgot!

"I was in the hospital, sorry!"

"Oh my gosh, no one told me! What happened?"

"Slammed my head on concrete..."

She's laughing!

And now so am I.. Heh

"Yep, sounds like you."

I sent her a frown and she just chuckled.

Then class began.

And ended! Hooray!

One more and schools done!

Bam! Done!

"Are you coming to the game Sam?"

"Can't but I'll miss you guys!"

"Aww ok."

And then he hugged me!

Stiles is hugging me!

Oh wait, not anymore...

Now I need to prepare to fight off Scott to save stiles.

I took Derek's advice (more like his order) and kept the daggers with me. One in each shoe, and the third in my leather jacket.

I will save you Stiles!

As I walk through the vacant school hallway I see Scott dash into the locker room.

That's my cue!

"Scott, you need to calm down. Think about your anchor!"

But none of my words are gonna get through that werewolfs head.

And as he charges towards me, i tense up and ready myself.

I duck and slide my leg against Scott's legs, knocking him over.

And as he gets up, I back up a little and run as he's running towards me as well.

With my running start, I do a jumping kick right to his chest sending him flying backwards against the lockers.

And from the looks of it he's staying down. I walk over closer to him to check, and he's out cold.

So I walk over to stiles, who's jaw is touching the ground.

"Stiles, you alright?"

No response.

Don't you go all Derek on me!

"Just pick up your jaw and calm down."

"Sam? Stiles?"

"Hello sleeping beauty!"

"Hey Scott."

Oh so now he speaks!

"What happened? Gosh my head is killing me!"

"You tried to kill me but Sam came in and kicked your butt."

I love how stiles is so casual about almost dying!

"It's like I told you Scott, It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

Hey! I said that! Meanie...

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

Hah true true.

"That's alright, I'll always be around to kick your butt whenever you start turning again."

*wink wink

I'm so funny!

But apparently they don't think so... Sad

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

Dun, dun, dun!

"Well I've got to get going" Scott says.

Stiles turns and looks at me.

"Anyway, I'm sure you've got places to go, and I've got homework to do."

Hah didn't even give him a reason for my butt kicking skills!


End file.
